Attack to King Brion
Attack to King Brion (Italian: Attacco a Re Brion) is the twentieth episode of the animated series, The Legend of Sleeping Beauty. Synopsis The animals of the forest have gathered the weapons and armor of the soldiers of the castle who have been turned to statues. They put on the armor, arm themselves, and are hidden in the towers behind the doors of the castle gates waiting for the attack. King Brion is wearing shining armor, and he is mounted on a millipede as he goes around inspecting an incredible number of "soldiers" who are armed to the teeth to protect Princess Kindra. This, while many young animals are covering her with flowers and small branches from fir trees completely hide her. The fairies are flying over the castle sprinkling their magic powder, disappearing when the hordes of Tanatos, Magic, Stermino and Barbarian arrive. While the hordes of evil advance towards the castle, the hooded men start shooting their powerful rays in its direction, when they are surprised to see that they have no effect; rather, the rays bounce off, and come back to hit the attackers, knocking them off their flying steeds and creating a general panic. The attackers invade the streets of the citadel and the castle, moving in little groups, while we hear Maya's voice shouting "Search! Find the princess!" King Brion's animals, hidden behind the doors and every angle, attack the groups of attackers silently, knocking them out one-by-one, and then retreat to their hiding places ready for a new attack. In the meantime, Rakhal and his army are accompanied by the king of the elves all the way to the border of his realm. The king then warns Rakhal to stay on his guard against the dangers that he will meet along the road from the Great Spotted, an immense leopard, bigger than the biggest of the dinosaurs, and incredibly ferocious. The march starts off again, and the landscape changes. Once we leave the forest of the elves, the land soon becomes rockier and dryer; at the end of a canyon they see Great Spotted waiting for them. The situation is very difficult and Chaca, Myellin and Rakhal's warnings serve nothing. Cordall knows it is his job to face this foe, a veritable reenactment of David and Goliath. He charges into the fight armed with his cunning as well as his strength. Thanks to his powers and energy lent to him from Rakhal, he manages to defeat Great Spotted. He then stands over his fallen foe while the army passes through the narrow canyon, and they cheer him on, happy to have such a brave warrior on their side. Maya is furious, as none have managed to find the princess, and seeing the streets littered with her fallen attackers. Each time one of King Brion’s animals knocks out an enemy, wine is tossed on him, the bottle then left near the swoon assailant. Tanatos, Sterminio, Magic, and Maya are furious with their henchmen and decide to retreat, as the task of conducting a search with an army of drunkards seems overwhelming. Characters 'Main' * Prince Rakhal * Sir Braveheart * Micr, Piath, Proth, Argy and Frick * Sluggard * The Elemental Knights * General Rodad and his Pterodactyls 'Supporting' * Cordall * Myellin * Chaca * Fairies * King Patti * King Brion 'Villains' * Maya (in a form of a leopard) * Sterminio * Tanatos * Barbarian * Magic 'Absent' * Princess Kindra Category:Television episodes Category:The Legend of Sleeping Beauty episodes